In Which Remus Is Annoyed and Sirius Discovers Tumblr
by JustAnotherSlashShipper
Summary: Drabble, one-shot. Alternate Universe-ish in which everything Wizard-like is the same, the puppies are just in modern time instead of their own. Sirius finds an interesting website while on the internet at Remus' house, and uses it to really just piss off his boyfriend. Established relationship, Wolfstar, Sirius/Remus. Slash, fluff. Don't like don't read don't flame, thanks!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the puppies, nor anything in the Potterverse. Obviously.

**A/N: **This was a one shot prompted by a couple different ideas on tumblr. I posted it up there a while ago but figured I would now post it on here, considering the fact that I'd like for more people to read my work. It's a bit of a humour fic, established relationship, all that jazz.

**Premise:** ((The prompt was "Someone (Sirius) calling Remus 'Moon Moon'.")) Remus and Sirius are staying at Remus' place over the summer. The time is my own little universe that I've created, a universe alteration, if you will. Everything is the same except for the time period. It's a modern day kind of thing, though they still are wizards and go to Hogwarts and everything. Reviews are lovely, thanks for reading!

* * *

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?"

The boy in question didn't even bother to look up into the annoyed face of his boyfriend. "Remus, I told you, I'm busy!"

It was summer, and Sirius was staying at Remus' house in order to stay away from the hell that was his own.

Remus sighed heavily. "Busy doing _what, _exactly?"

"I'm on the _internet_, Moony! Prongs showed me how to use it!" Sirius looked incredibly proud of himself.

"I swear, I am going to _murder _Lily for teaching him, and then him for teaching you," Remus muttered.

Sirius grinned. "You know you love me."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Only sometimes. Don't spend all day on there, it's brilliant outside."

"Oh, Moony, you wound me," Sirius said with a mock pout, finally turning around in the chair and letting out a little laugh as it swiveled. "Muggles are so _weird._"

"Only because you find every little thing about them so different. We're all people."

"Yes, but muggles don't make themselves look very intelligent. I mean, look at this!" Sirius gestured to the computer screen, and Remus sighed again, moving to look around him.

"You have a large head, Padfoot. Now, what am I looking at?"

"This!" Sirius moved the mouse around the passage in question, which, Remus realized, wasn't a passage at all, just a bunch of letters.

"Is that supposed to be a word…?"

"Apparently it's very common," Sirius said with a serious nod.

Remus looked annoyed. "How do you even say that? Asd… As… A-S-D-F-G…" He rubbed a hand over his face. "I give up."

"My dear Moon, you need to spend more time on this wonderful device." Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him into his lap. Remus made an indignant noise, although he wasn't protesting as much as he could –or should- have been.

"There, isn't that better?" Sirius continued as if Remus hadn't said anything.

Remus sat for a moment in silence as Sirius turned his attention back to the computer screen. And then he asked curiously, "What exactly is a tum-er, tumb...?"

"Tumblr," Sirius said while looking disgusted and scrolling past something. "And apparently girls find it pleasurable to post pictures of themselves mostly naked. Yugh."

Remus smirked, but looked a little disconcerted at the same time. "Doesn't sound like a very intelligent website at all…" He began, but was interrupted by Sirius snorting at something and then bursting into laughter. Remus looked confused, until Sirius gestured to the screen, still in the throes of his giggles. Remus apprehensively set to reading whatever had set Sirius off.

"'Moon Moon?'" Remus asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. "Why would someone even need a 'wolf name'? This is-"

"Hilarious!" Sirius interrupted, laughter dying down. "Moon Moon… It's brilliant! Moon Moon…" He giggled again. "Moony, I'm going to call you that from now on."

Remus shook his head quickly. "Oh no you're not…"

"Yes I am." Sirius paused and then smirked. "_Moon Moon."_

Remus groaned. "This is why I did not teach you about the internet," he groaned.

"It's not so bad, Moon Moon," Sirius said, still obviously enjoying this. Remus shook his head again, pushing Sirius' arms from around him and standing up.

"You are _done_ with this website. 'Tumblr.' Honestly, it doesn't even have a proper spelling!" Remus' annoyance knew no bounds as he walked towards the door.

"Grammatical errors, whatever will we do?!" Sirius teased, closing the window and standing, following Remus out of the room. "It's a tragedy, Moon Moon! An absolute _tragedy!" _

Remus groaned again. This was going to be a _looong_ summer.


End file.
